Me Gustaría Poder Quedarme
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Shonen ai, Goku/Pikkoro. Los últimos pensamientos de Pikkoro antes de morir en GT, y la última conversación que tiene con Gohan.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama y yo no soy dueña de nada más que de un bambú que se llama Bambam.

Autor: Este fic es la prueba más grande de que estoy mal de la cabeza. Cuando lo escribí no me di cuenta de que era shonen ai. ¿Cómo puede alguien escribir un shonen ai y NO DARSE CUENTA? .......

Gracias, como siempre, a Raquel, por ser la beta mas linda del universo, y por señalar el hecho de que parecía shonen ai. A Elena por leerlo y decirme (aunque no sea cierto) que no hay OOC. 

Me Gustaría Poder Quedarme

Qué difícil es sonreír cuando el corazón se está rompiendo en mil pedazos. 

Qué difícil sonreír cuando la vida nos juega su última carta, y perdemos la mano final.

No tengo idea de cómo es que no hay lágrimas en mis ojos. Tantas veces me llamaron insensible, tantas veces creyeron que no tenía corazón, y hoy, que podría demostrar lo contrario... qué ironía, experimentar la calma posterior a la tormenta, cuando mi interior es aún zona de desastre.

Por favor, compréndeme. Tú, que me aceptaste tan libremente, que perdonaste mis pecados y me ofreciste tu amistad, por favor, no te dejes engañar por mi última máscara. Te lo suplico, mírame bien, date cuenta que esto es la agonía. ¿Puedes ver cómo los trozos de mis sueños rotos, que nunca fueron lo que imaginé, cortan y destrozan lo que queda de mí? Tú me conociste mejor que nadie, podías leerme aunque yo no lo quisiera. Tú sabías manejarme como arcilla en tus manos, mientras ambos fingíamos que no era así... 

Si muero sin que me comprendas, sin que nadie entienda, entonces la miseria me acompañará más allá del último umbral.

Quiero gritar, quiero decirlo en palabras, y así asegurarme que lo sabes. ¡Nada de estúpidas pistas, nada de miradas culpables! Sólo la pura e irrefrenable verdad. Pero no puedo, y así, una vez más, esta vez la última, guardo silencio y evito lo que quiero decir, lo que necesito decir.

Apenas ahora te das cuenta que no estoy contigo. Apenas te percatas de mi ausencia, que no tomé tu mano, y me quede aquí. Apenas ahora dejas ir tu ira, tu miedo y tu preocupación hacia mí. Sabes que voy a morir, que ya no hay salida. Por favor, perdóname. No me preocupa tanto morir, mi sentencia ya estaba firmada, y esto es sólo... mentiría si dijese que sólo quiero morir con honor. Esto es cobardía. Esto es miedo a sucumbir, a entregar la última llave de mi alma.

Cómo me gustaría creer en dios este momento. Pero, ¿cómo podría? Si yo mismo lo fui una vez. Si he visto una y otra vez cómo dios tras dios se muestra inútil como salvador, cómo –nadie– puede hacer lo que tú. ¿En qué puedo creer ahora? Viví una vida llena de furia, odio, engaño y traición, casi todo creado por mi propia mano. Es ridículo, que justo ahora, cuando no puedo más, que siento mis fuerzas abandonarme, ahora que quisiera gritar de rabia y de miedo y de desesperación, no tenga nada más que creer sino en ti. 

Furia, odio, engaño y traición. Corroyeron mi alma, y me obligaron a construir muro tras muro para protegerme, para evitar el dolor. ¿Puedes verlo ahora? ¿Puedes ver cómo me marcó el destino? ¿Cómo me arruiné yo mismo, incapacitándome para amar libremente, actuar libremente, vivir libremente? Detesto mi propia estupidez, todas las malas decisiones que tomé, el silencio que me impuse. Qué triste, que mis últimos pensamientos estén cargados de amargura y arrepentimiento. Siempre deseé morir contento con lo que había hecho con mi vida, como la primera vez. La primera vez que morí, tratando de proteger lo único que me había importado, tu hijo. Pero tú sabes que eso cambió después. Que tú y todo lo que te rodeaba terminó por importarme, que te robaste mi corazón, y me volví poco más que tu perro guardián; que me convertí en eso gustoso, a pesar del dolor, la pérdida y los celos. 

Estoy cansado. Creo que el final se acerca, pensé que tendría más tiempo. Maldita sea, siento cómo cada segundo se escapa con un trozo de mi vida, y ya no voy a poder recuperarlo. 

¿Sabes? Contigo viví una dulce tortura. Odié y amé cada segundo de ella... y por eso tuve que alejarme de ti, y de Gohan. Odiaba tus ausencias, porque sabía el dolor que le traían a los tuyos, y para qué negarlo, el dolor que me traían a mí. Me sentía ridículo sabiendo que te extrañaba, y que resentía la pérdida. Me sentía traicionado, porque había dejado que rompieras los muros que me contenían, y al final me habías dejado solo, como los demás. Pero mi ser racional sabía que no lo hacías a propósito, y no podía ignorar el cariño que sentía por ti, por tu memoria. Así que cuidaba como podía de lo que habías dejado atrás.

Gohan siempre fue un caso aparte. Todo el poder que tú tenías sobre mí, todo lo que tú podías hacer con mi resquebrajada confianza y mi oscuro corazón, tu hijo podía hacerlo aún mejor. Siempre. No había manera de resistirme a su voluntad... morir por él, creo, lo dice todo. Lo quise como a un hijo, y traté de hacer lo mejor para él. Es por él que me gustaría poderme quedar. Y es por él que me arrepiento de tantas cosas en mi vida. 

Me hubiese gustado poder ahorrarle todo el dolor que sufrió, haberlo tomado en mis brazos cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, y dejarlo descansar. Me hubiese gustado portarme como un padre, y tomarlo de la mano... decir las palabras adecuadas, y guiarlo por el camino correcto. Me hubiese gustado poder destruir a sus demonios, pero no era mi lugar. Era el tuyo. Tú eras su padre, y yo no era sino un mediocre sustituto, y eso me dolía _tanto_. No ser lo que quería ser, no poder serlo. Ahora me pregunto por qué, y me entristece ver que fue mi culpa, yo mismo me refrené de acercarme más. Tenía tanto miedo de que me doliera más. ¿Qué tal que a pesar de todo, yo siguiese siendo un sustituto, nada cercano a la figura real? Me hubiese destruido, sentirme tan inadecuado. Y así, para protegerme, me negué lo único que pude haber tenido. 

¿Alguna vez viste los celos bailar en mis ojos cuando estábamos los tres juntos? Quizás no, porque era algo que reprimía. ¿Cómo sentirme celoso de ti, o de él, por lo que ustedes compartían? Añoraba algo más que las migajas de paternidad que me permitía, pero a la vez me hacía tan feliz verlos juntos, verlos felices. Quería lo mejor para los dos. Y lo mejor para ustedes era como sal en una herida abierta...

Pero aún así, disfruté cada minuto de mi vida a su lado. Tanto, que me permití participar en la crianza de tu otro hijo, que seguí con el trabajo de silencioso guardián. No podía permitir que nada les sucediese a los tuyos, que en menor instancia, eran también los míos, lo único que tenía. Tus amigos, eran, por extensión, los míos. Qué triste. Qué patético. Qué horriblemente vacío me siento en mis últimos minutos.

Qué difícil es sonreír cuando el corazón se está rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Necesito decir algo. Pensé que podría simplemente... irme... que, con sólo saber que tú comprendías, me sentiría mejor. Pero no. Hay otra persona a la que le debo lealtad, aunque estoy seguro de que no podré decirle nada, pero cualquier cosa servirá. Sé que él también comprenderá... sólo necesito oír su voz una vez más...

"Gohan, ¿puedes oírme?" A través de la multitud que desembarca de la nave, no estoy seguro que mi voz se abra paso hacia él, aunque sea sólo un pensamiento.

"¿Pikkoro-san?" Su voz me llega clara, y es obvio que está confundido. De pronto siento que debería callar. Con esto, no voy a hacer nada más que causarle una pena. Me odio por eso.

"He decidido quedarme en la Tierra". Y yo que pensé que escucharlo me haría sentir mejor. Ahora me siento como un bastardo egoísta; pero no creo que hubiese ayudado haberme ido sin despedir.

"¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué?"

Las palabras se me atoran en la garganta. Después de todo el daño que mi existencia le ha traído a este mundo, ¿hay en realidad un por qué? 

"Sé que las esferas del Dragón negras fueron creadas por el Kami original. Por el Pikkoro original. Eso significa que si yo muero, Shen Long se irá al infierno conmigo. Las esferas del Dragón se convertirían en piedra". Al infierno. No puedo pensar en otro lugar a donde ir, después de todo el horror que causé antes. Antes.

"Pero..." Sigue confundido. No puede ver que toda esta destrucción ha sido de alguna forma mi culpa.

"No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. Necesitamos terminar con el uso de las esferas del Dragón. ¿Por qué  no hacerlo todo de una vez?" Mis últimas palabras van cargadas de amargura. Sí, ¿por qué no acabar con todo esto de una buena vez?

"...Pikkoro-san". Lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. Me permito un poco de tranquilidad. Al fin ha comprendido. Mis palabras no tienen nada que ver con lo que quisiera decir, y sin embargo, lo ha entendido.

"No llores, Gohan. Te has vuelto muy poderoso. Tu Kamehameha es muy fuerte." Sonrío, y mi sonrisa es genuina, llena de orgullo. De nuevo, no tiene nada que ver con nuestras palabras. Sólo estoy feliz de que Gohan haya comprendido lo que debí decir, pero que no puede. Estoy feliz de que siempre haya podido hacerlo, y así tenga algo que recordar de mí. Puedo ver mi propia sangre manar fluidamente, manchando mis manos de púrpura. Ya no queda tiempo, pero me siento mejor. Quizás no tengo tanto de que arrepentirme, si al final lo saben todo. Que tengo miedo, que los quiero, y que me gustaría poder quedarme. Me gustaría poder quedarme.

"Cuídate, Gohan".


End file.
